Heaven Sent
by Yohko Kiyoto
Summary: A young girl is killed in an accident. Given a choice, she decides to become a guardian angel. Who is she protecting? None other than Ryou Bakura.


Hey guys, this be my first time uploading a Yuugioh fic (Though I have a million started) and I want to know what you people think. If no one likes it, I'll just let it go and stop posting new chapters. If someone likes it, maybe I'll keep updating.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Yuugioh. I also own Digimon Frontier, Ranma ½, and, oh, that mansion in Hawaii.  
  
Heaven Sent  
  
~Where am I?~  
  
~What's going on~  
  
"Welcome, young one."  
  
She opened her violet eyes. In front of her was a beautiful women, and beyond her, a stream. Besides those two things, she only saw grass, and space. You may have heard that the grass is only greener on the other side, and this place was no exception.  
  
The women looked not young, not old, but ageless. She smiled, her white hair shimmering in the sunlight. "You are at the point between life and death. There is no going back. You must cross the river."  
  
She remembered now. Yohko brushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes, the memory coming back.  
  
A car.. a drunk driver.. her sister screaming at her to move.. she recollected nothing past that. "..I.. I died.."  
  
"Yes, but you can go back. If you accept one task."  
  
She wasn't entirely grasping the situation. Not quite yet. "There are.. so many things I haven't done.. I.. I never fell in love.. I've always wanted to love somebody, and have somebody love me back.. I always dreamed I'd find my soul mate, someday.."  
  
"If you accept, you may find love."  
  
"..What.. what is the task?" Yohko asked, raising her head.  
  
"To become an angel. A guardian angel."  
  
"A.. guardian..? Who will I be protecting?"  
  
"The one who needs you. You will find out who, once you accept or decline."  
  
"Alright.. well, I guess.. I'll go with it. I'll do it."  
  
The woman smiled, again. "The one who needs your protection.." She took out a pretty mirror-like object.  
  
Yohko looked in it, and saw a boy her age with silvery white hair and soulful brown eyes. "I know him, that's Ryou Bakura! He's in some of my classes! Or.. was, rather.. he's always so quiet, and I usually see a great sadness in his eyes.. does his father beat him, or something, and that's why he needs a guardian angel?"  
  
"His father loves him, very much. But he is an archaeologist, and is always out on excavation trips. His mother died when he was very young, and he has no siblings. He is alone, most of the time.  
  
"You must go now. Protect him, and remember.. by day you will be insubstantial, immaterial. But in the dark you will have solidity, so be careful. And from true love, great things may come, child." Yohko could see a twinkle in the women's eyes at this. The white-aired woman spoke one last time.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Yohko felt herself falling. She fell through the grass, and soon found herself hovering over a city. Domino City. ".. I don't even know where he lives!" She exclaimed in realization. She glanced out at the setting sun. "I'll just find him at the school tomorrow.." Looking down at the park, she saw two familiar figures. Quickly, she flew down to them. "Victoria! Akira!"  
  
The two girls were hugging each other, tears streaming down both of their faces. "It just feels.. so unreal.. like it never happened.." Akira choked out.  
  
Oh yeah. She had died. "Guys, don't cry, please! It's alright!" She got no response, until she felt a tug on her risk. She looked down to see she was now wearing a jade bangle bracelet, in the shape of an oriental dragon. It winked at her, and smiled, and she heard a voice in her head.  
  
'So you're the new guardian angel recruit. I'm your helper, Tenshi.'  
  
"Alrighty then. I'm a guardian angel, with a guardian angel."  
  
She heard the laugh in her mind. 'I'm not exactly a guardian angel. I'm a helper. I will guide you.'  
  
By this time, Victoria and Akira had gone. "Well.. nice to meet you, Tenshi." Yohko sat down and leaned against a tree, falling asleep quickly.  
  
She awoke the next morning to the sound of a bell ringing. She stood, and stretched. "Well, I guess school just started."  
  
In a matter of minutes, the purple-eyed angel had arrived at Domino High. She phased easily through the front door and started down the hall, watching the last few stragglers disappear into their classrooms. She bit her lip and frowned. "Hm.. he's not in my first period study.. let's see, he's in my Algebra 2 class, English class, and lunch.. I have- ah, had- Algebra 2 second period, so that's not far away. I'll just wander until then, I guess."  
  
She flew through the class rooms, wondering if idly if this was how ghosts felt. It was kind of interesting, actually. She saw many of her old teachers, and also her current teachers. Well, sort of current. She kept forgetting she was dead.  
  
In one classroom, she suddenly came to an abrupt stop. "That's Ryou! I guess he has Health first period.. that must suck. Hmm?" She suddenly noticed an odd necklace he was wearing. The amulet was a large ring, an Egyptian eye on an upside-down pyramid in the middle. Several arrowheads hung off it. But its appearance was not the amazing part.  
  
"That's odd.. it's like there's some other presence in him.. like another soul.. and it's giving me the chills.." She bit her lip and flew closer. And before she knew it, she was being pulled in.  
  
"..nani?" She looked around. She was standing in a hallway, a door on either side of her. She peeked in the door on her left, and saw an almost peaceful room. It was very plain, with blank walls and a bed, a closet ajar at the far end. But the colors of the room were not white, or blue, or anything like that. She saw only black, and blood red. She shivered and took a few tentative steps into the other room.  
  
It was worse. It was completely black, heavily shadowed, and dank like a dungeon. What's more, she could sense an evil presence within.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Someone growled at her, from the shadows. With a muffled shriek, she stumbled back out into the hallway.  
  
Suddenly, she was back in the classroom. "Oh my god. what was that? Who was that?"  
So, what do you think? Should I keep posting this? Anyone interested? Oh, yeah, and it features an OC, in case you couldn't tell already. And I promise, I will do my very best to make sure this doesn't not Mary Sue. Love ya!  
  
~Yohko 


End file.
